Mil e Uma Noites na Arábia
by Mini-chelle
Summary: Rin terá que trabalha para um riquíssimo Sultão. Este é um destino da qual não pode escapar mas isso não a impediu de tentar fugir e quando foi capturada, um acordo poderá mudar a vida deles para sempre.


Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence. Ainda. Um dia, quem sabe. XD A história é o mais puro fruto da minha imaginação insana e criativa =D

Perdoem os erros e avisem-me se encontrá-los. É que ainda não arranjei nenhuma beta-reader. Assim que eu descobrir de verdade o que é um beta-reader... #energúmena# eu só sei que ela revisa XD Aliás, se alguém quiser se oferecer para me ajudar a revisar, eu não me incomodo não, sabe?

Ah, sim! Este também é o meu primeiro Rin/Sesshy. E terá o mais leve dos yaois de Jakotsu e Bankotsu. Nunca escrevi nada assim, mas achei que na história, eles ficariam bonitinhos. xD

Boa leitura. =)

_**Mil e Uma Noites na Arábia**_

_Capítulo 1 - Proposta_

A lua prateada entrava pelas frestas da janela de madeira velha do quarto. O pequeno cômodo que um dia abrigara uma linda jovem e sua família, agora não abrigara ninguém. Quem sabe, alguns ratos.

O visitante abriu a janela para iluminar melhor o ambiente e encostou-se na parede rente ao parapeito.

Aquele quarto já fora um excelente esconderijo para ele e sua melhor amiga de infância quando passava a noite na casa dela e insistiam em virar a noite brincando.

A pequena confeitaria no andar de baixo era famosa. Os pães feitos pelo pai eram os melhores e os doces da mãe, os preferidos. Todos os dias, fugia das lições para comer guloseimas de graça. Ele não perdia a oportunidade de vê-la, mesmo que indiretamente. Mas com a mudança dos anos, a miséria e o sofrimento abateram sobre todos.

Ela cresceu e em meio à crise e ao caos, passou a burlar algumas regras pois queria manter os pais vivos por mais tempo, mesmo no estado doente deles. Porém a segurança era eficiente e ela foi apanhada, escravizada e levada para longe. Agora os pais dela estavam mortos e não havia nada que ele também pudesse fazer.

Com o olhar distante e a tristeza estampada no rosto pelas lembranças, Kohaku nem se deu ao trabalho de voltar por onde entrara. Subiu no parapeito e pulou a janela da casa velha e abandonada.

~XxXxXxX~

Os ventos fortes causavam arrepios na pele alva, chacoalhavam a cascata negra de cabelos e quase levantavam os trapos leves que cobriam seu corpo.

A idade de 20 anos era pouca para tantas coisas pela qual já passara. Coisas horríveis, aliás. Não era para menos que estava ali sendo ofertada para homens poderosos para exercer trabalhos domésticos ou só Alláh sabe-se mais o quê.

Não gostava nem de pensar no pior. Podia atrair. Apesar de já estar ruim demais assim, sempre se lembrava das palavras do falecido pai. _Por pior que a vida esteja, não a subestime. Ela sempre pode piorar! Confie em Alláh e ele lhe fortificará._

_Mas o que Alláh estaria fazendo neste momento enquanto estou aqui?_ Pensou com amargura.

Estava parada a mais de meia hora na rua ladeada pela caravana de escravos. Todos sujos, cansados e famintos como ela, alguns doentes e até feridos, esperando por um destino incerto. Conhecendo aquele povo, com sorte, viveria mais uns cinco ou dez anos. Tudo bem, já havia mesmo desistido de ser feliz. Já estava convencida de que tudo que a vida lhe guardara eram dores, sofrimento, amargura, humilhação e miséria. Ah sim, esquecera da solidão.

O frio não diminuía com o tempo e o burburinho dos escravos a seu respeito ficava cada vez mais alto. Ao contrário de sua paciência.

_Será que não é possível nem sofrer em paz e em silêncio por aqui?_ Pensou olhando feio para o grupinho de homens suados, grotescos e aparentemente mais velhos que começaram a encará-la com interesse.

"O que? Nunca viu?" Perguntou. A impaciência evidente no tom de voz.

"Como você? Não! Mas adoraria ver melhor." Um moreno magrelo e sujo respondeu arrancando risinhos dos companheiros.

A ira saltava dos olhos castanhos e ela adoraria torcer o pescoço do engraçadinho e chutar o traseiro de cada um dos patifes, mas para a sorte deles, estava algemada, nos pulsos e nos pés. Para sua sorte também, afinal, sem as algemas, só Alláh sabe o que esses homens poderiam fazer a ela. Inconformada de não responder à altura, cuspiu no chão e virou as costas.

Foi o suficiente para irritar o escravo que mesmo com os pés atados começou a caminhar até a garota. Empurrou as pessoas que estavam em seu caminho e virou-a de frente para si de uma vez.

Sem saber o que fazer e premeditando o tapa, fechou os olhos e rezou para isso não marca-la muito. Uma marca feia dificultaria sua admissão para qualquer trabalho naquela área nobre. Mas nada aconteceu. Depois de uns segundos, arriscou abrir os olhos e viu que um homem alto e de longos cabelos negros trançados segurava a mão do outro mesmo também estando algemado. Os olhos azuis contrastavam com a pele bronzeada dando à ele um ar bem atraente.

"Nunca. Mas nunca tente tocar em uma mulher na minha presença." Ele disse firme, enaltecendo a voz. "Ouviu, insolente?" A ação seguinte causou espanto em todo o resto dos escravos. O homem alto jogara o outro em cima dos amigos que caíram sobre os joelhos com medo de uma reação mais violenta daquele estranho.

Ele olhou para os outros que o encaravam amedrontados e perguntou ternamente para a menina.

"Você está bem? Ele chegou a fazer algo com você?"

Ela, que até então olhava chocada para aonde o outro escravo tinha dificuldade em levantar, respondeu suavemente. "Não, estou bem. Obrigada por isso."

"Não há de quê." Ele sorriu dirigindo-lhe o mais belo dos sorrisos.

_Como alguém como ele está nessa situação?_ Perguntou-se mentalmente.

"Ei!" Ele lhe chamou. "Você tem um sotaque um pouco diferente e fisicamente não parece ser daqui. De onde você é, hein?"

"Eu sou..."

"Amoooooorzinhooo!" O grito histérico que se igualava ao de uma garota, só que mais grosso foi ouvido por todos. A caravana abria passagem para um homem também alto, de olhos escuros e pele clara que correu na direção dos dois. "Minha nossa, mas o que foi aquilo?" Ele inquiriu com um ar dramaticamente curioso.

"Nada com o que deva se preocupar, bem."

"_Bem? Eu ouvi direito? Esse cara é..."_

"Ah, me desculpe, que falta de educação a minha." Ele a interrompeu os pensamentos. "Esse é meu namorado, Jakotsu." Apresentou enquanto o outro sorria e abanava-lhe a mão. "E eu sou Bankotsu."

_Sim, sim, muita solidão e surpresas na minha vida._ Pensou resignada. "É um prazer conhecê-los, senhores". Abaixou de leve a cabeça.

"Senhores?" Bankotsu sorriu. "Age como uma verdadeira dama, mas que educação você tem!" Exclamou sorrindo enquanto Jakotsu fazia uma minuciosa inspeção na garota de cima a baixo. Ela ruborizou com o ato. "Desculpe-me minha dama, mas somos jovens, não tanto quando você, imagino." Uma olhada para Jakotsu e este lhe acenou com a cabeça. "Ainda não nos disse seu nome."

Antes de se pronunciar, um pequeno youkai verde e feio, de roupas brancas com pequenos detalhes em dourado e um turbante combinando, chamou a atenção de todos ali.

"Escravos." Ele falou com a voz esganiçada e puxando o 's'. "Estou aqui para informar-lhes o futuro que os aguarda. Alguns de você serão privilegiados para trabalhar no nosso magnífico palácio servindo nosso magnífico Sultão. Outros, no entanto, serão designados para tarefas menos recompensadoras e não tão satisfatórias."

_Há! Era o sonho de uma vida! Mimar um Sultão esnobe e podre de rico que não lhe daria mais que algumas migalhas e ainda exigiria dela mais do que sua dignidade permitiria. Ótimo..._ Suspirou. _Precisava parar de ser sarcástica. _

"E estas são as regras até o momento, queiram me seguir, por favor, e não toquem em nada!" O youkai verde saiu e a caravana o seguiu.

"Ahn? Eu não ouvi quase nada. O que ele disse?" Perguntou a Bankotsu, agora de volta a realidade.

"Ele mandou-nos segui-lo até o salão de festas do palácio onde está sendo comemorada mais uma conquista do Sultão. Lá, faremos algumas demonstrações de capacidade e veremos quem será escolhido para trabalhar lá dentro."

Ela ficou abismada. Nunca imaginou que um dia conheceria o interior do majestoso palácio do Sultão.

A entrada era um arco enorme, só que pontiagudo na parte de cima e reto dos lados. Possuía um impecável acabamento com contornos de um dourado que ela deduziu ser ouro puro. O corredor era extenso e todo atapetado. As paredes eram repletas de belas figuras emolduradas, tapeçarias finas, alguns lustres, e as mesas, de vidro cristalino sustentados por uma pequena coluna, tinham arranjos de flores que pareciam recém-colhidas e alguns poucos objetos.

_Ninguém seria idiota de deixar coisas de valor à vista quando um monte de escravos visitaria o palácio. _Pensou sem deixar de se encantar. Cada cômodo que passava parecia maior, mais rico e mais bonito que o anterior. Era inacreditável como podia haver alguém tão mesquinho e egoísta para viver no meio de tanto luxo sendo que lá fora havia tanta gente morrendo de fome e peste. Como o destino era cruel.

Subiram as impecáveis escadarias até o segundo andar e chegaram então a um salão muito espaçoso e iluminado. Estava cheio de gente de todo o tipo de ricos e influentes que pudessem ser encontrados na Península Arábica. Como aquele lugar era possível? Tapetes valiosos de todas as cores espalhados pelo chão lustrado com almofadas grandes e macias por cima. Mesinhas de madeira nobre eram o repouso de taças de cobre e garrafas de bebidas. Mulheres semi-nuas com véus cobrindo a boca passeavam pelo lugar servindo aperitivos em bandejas de prata.

_Isso é muito estranho. Se já estão mostrando quase todo o corpo, pra quê tampam a boca. E o véu ainda é quase transparente. Não faz sentido... _Ela afastou o pensamento para se concentrar no resto do salão.

Havia um pequeno palanque muito bem adornado encostado numa parede coberta por uma tapeçaria riquíssima roxa com diversas pedras brilhantes incrustadas nela. No palanque, um tapete vermelho, muitas almofadas azul escuras, amarelas e vermelhas, todas com franjinhas de fios ouro pendendo nas laterais. Uma mesa baixa com bebidas e uma taça de ouro com uma lua minguante de safira incrustada. Tal símbolo adornava muitas coisas no palácio. Ela notou enquanto entrara.

De frente ao palanque havia uma passarela longa que terminava na varanda do outro lado do salão. Nela várias moças bonitas e mais peladas do que as que serviam, executavam uma dança sensual enquanto faziam o caminho até a varanda. A maioria tinha cabelos compridos e todas estavam com o ridículo véu na boca. Mas era inegável seu cativo. Todos os homens do salão, incluindo os escravos, só faltavam babar em sua performance.

Os seios balançantes sob os bustiês de pano com aros e jóias, a barriga esbelta com cintura fina, os quadris agitados por sobre a saia fina, adornada com duas fendas generosas que mostravam a saúde das pernas longas eram um complemento para que ganhassem toda a atenção do recinto.

Elas rebolavam e tremiam o quadril de forma sensual e insinuante. Pareciam que iam quebrar a qualquer momento, mas na hora do 'creck', elas rodopiavam, andavam uns passos e faziam tudo de novo.

Ela estava boba. Como queria fazer isso um dia e ganhar a atenção não de todos, mas de alguém que ela achasse especial e que merecesse tal fetiche. Se o orgulho lhe desse a permissão, é claro. Usaria até o véu... Não seria qualquer um que a faria dançar daquela forma. Chegava a ser vulgar, isso sim. Era o que gostava de pensar para mascarar a inocente inveja.

A música contagiante das dançarinas parou e uma mais lenta foi posta no lugar com um volume mais ameno.

Um pigarro proposital levou olhares inquisidores ao seu causador. O sapo verde baixinho olhou sério para todos e pronunciou-se em tom suave, mas audível.

"Senhoras e senhores. Como me foi pedido, organizei esta humilde comemoração para mais uma maravilhosa conquista de nosso grandioso Sultão." Todos aplaudiram e levantaram suas taças de cobre. Ele continuou.

"Como presente, darei ao meu amado mestre o que ele veio me pedindo há um tempo. Criados jovens e competentes." Olhou de soslaio, mas com severidade para os escravos que ficaram apreensivos e assustados.

"Se me permite, meu senhor, gostaria que os avaliasse e fizesse sua escolha." Um aceno de cabeça foi sua resposta. Mais que depressa, pegou um molho de chaves velhas e começou a soltar as algemas dos escravos, um por um. Todos eram observados por um par de olhos frios e impassíveis vindo do homem acomodado entre as finas almofadas e os lacaios com abanadores de penas, em cima do palanque.

_O quê? Como ele foi parar ali em cima? Não, ele não podia ter passado por mim sem eu notar. Ele é bonito demais para não receber atenção. _Ela pensou incomodada com o aparecimento repentino e a forma como ele olhava para todos. Parecia tão distante e desinteressado...

O primeiro escravo subiu na passarela em frente ao homem. O pobre homem tremia sob o olhar gelado. Ele olhou para o escravo por meio segundo. Um gesto de sua mão e os lacaios o tiraram da passarela sem que ele nem mesmo abrisse a boca. Foi assim com o segundo, com o terceiro...

Ela não sabia mais o que pensar. A maioria estava sendo rejeitada. Daquela caravana de mais ou menos cinqüenta escravos, até agora apenas seis foram aceitos para os trabalhos do palácio e já se passara da metade.

Com medo do destino, pensou nas palavras do pai e tentou evitar pensar no pior, mas não dava. O clima era tenso até mesmo sob as chacotas e provocações dos ricaços do salão. Escondeu-se no fundo, entre os últimos, junto com Bankotsu e o namorado. Não tinha parado hora nenhuma para reparar e agora, olhando bem, até que fazia um casal bonito. Ambos jovens, atraentes, mas opostos. Bankotsu era sério, centrado, galanteador, mas brincalhão. Parecia ser o que dominava a relação. Jakotsu, por outro lado, mesmo naquela situação, demonstrava um brilho fraco de alegria no olhar, sempre sorria para o companheiro, irritava-se fácil, fazia drama e era mais delicado. Lembrava uma criança necessitada de cuidados.

_É bonita a relação deles_. Um sorriso despontou dos volumosos lábios ressecados pelo frio e ela nem percebeu. _Dois homens como eles, felizes e juntos. Com certeza serão escolhidos... Por que o destino insiste em esfregar na minha cara o quão miserável eu sou?_

A dispensa continuava e agora não faltavam muitos até sua vez.

_Não!_ Ela manteve o pensamento em agitação. As pernas tremiam de leve, os pêlos estavam eriçados e sangue esfriava as veias por causa do medo. _E se eu não agradá-lo? Será que ele irá me despachar como tem feito com todos os outros? O que será de mim se eu não puder ficar aqui? E o que acontecerá se eu ficar?_

Não acreditava que tinha acabado de se importar com o que ele pensaria dela, mesmo que fosse só em pensamento. Mas não queria nem saber. Tomada pelo pavor e livre das algemas, correu em direção à saída do palácio.

Quando o casal deu pela falta de sua nova colega, ela já tinha desaparecido. Como ela havia pensado, Bankotsu e Jakotsu ficaram no palácio. Sua interpretação satírica de um conto clássico árabe pareceu agradar o Sultão.

Ao ver o nome da garota na lista e perceber a falta da última escrava o servo olhou para o mestre esperando por uma ordem de captura ou de dispensa.

"Peguem!" Foi a resposta sutil e calma que deu início à correria dos servos do salão.

~XxXxXxX~

Uma ordem aos guardas do portão de entrada era o suficiente, embora não necessário. Quando viram-na correr em direção à saída, cada servos de cada cômodo pela qual ela passava, juntava-se á perseguição.

Ela não percebeu o quanto tinha andado para chegar ao salão. Nem correndo avistava a saída.

_Maldito labirinto de ouro! _Pensou ofegante. A vontade de gritar era tanta, mas o cansaço a impedia. Os pés descalços resvalavam sobre o tapete enquanto ela corria. Um silvo de alívio formou-se em sua garganta quando a conhecida entrada alcançou seu campo de vista. Apesar do esforço, aumentou a velocidade na esperança de não encontrar nenhum humano ou youkai que estivesse guardando os portões semi-abertos.

Aproximando-se dos degraus abaixo do arco, soltou um grito agudo e melancólico. Um youkai redondo, de aparência repulsiva pulou na frente, agarrou-a pela cintura e jogou-a sobre os ombros largos. Tentou soltar-se, mas era inútil. Tudo que conseguiu com isso foi uma palmada nas nádegas. Tal ato plantou-lhe lágrimas nos olhos.

"É! Bom trabalho Manten! Com isso o chefe vai nos dar um prêmio!" Um garoto de olhos vermelhos injetados e tranças, sorriu satisfeito.

"É mano Hiten! Essa belezinha aqui estava querendo fugir. Mas ela não contava com a nossa presença. Pobrezinha, parecia tão feliz em escapar..." Os dois riam com gosto e ela não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. Deixou-as rolar pelo rosto suado e corado e se rendeu, visto que não podia com eles.

"Vamos levá-la ao salão do Sultão." O de aparência humana falou ao lado do que a carregava, mas antes que começasse a andar, o sapo feio apontou na entrada.

"Irmãos Relâmpago!" Disse arrastado e ofegante. O turbante tampando-lhe parte dos olhos saltados.

"Ora, ora Jaken, está ficando velho, meu caro. Por que não lambe os pés do mestre, han? Quem sabe ele não te dá uma bengala." Hiten insinuou provocativo.

"Ora, seus vermes!" E virou as costas. "Você!" Apontou para um youkai lagarto perto dos outros servos que se ajuntaram na entrada. "Leve esta criatura teimosa até o senhor e não deixe-a escapar outra vez!"

O lagartão estendeu os braços para Manten que ainda mantinha a garota nos ombros. Ao tirá-la, Hiten sorriu e aproximou-se malicioso.

"Minha vez!" E bateu com toda a força nas nádegas dela. Uma rajada grossa de lágrimas desceu dos olhos inchados, mas ela não pronunciou nenhum som.

Quando estava para ser entregue ao outro youkai, o pavor retornou. Tentou resistir ao máximo, chutou, esperneou, bateu os braços e nada. Não podia acreditar que seria literalmente arrastada para dentro daquele inferno camuflado de novo na presença daquele ser insuportável. Nem o conhecia e já sentia um ódio ardente por ele. Ele era o culpado por toda a humilhação que estivera passando, desde que fora presa e maltratada aonde quer que fosse. _Malditas sejam suas leis, malditos sejam seus caprichos! Eu nunca, nunca serei nada de bom para você! _Vociferou em mente. Ele se arrependeria amargamente de não tê-la deixado escapar. Ah sim, ele iria!

Passados os bons minutos de caminhada até o salão, adentraram. _Mas o quê? Como assim parece mais cheio? Por onde entraram essas tantas outras pessoas? Eu preciso prestar mais atenção nesse lugar._

O ar foi preenchido pelo som de vivas e vaias pela recém-capturada fugitiva. Todo o barulho foi cessado por um simples erguer de mãos. Mãos claras como a neve que nunca viu de perto, com o contraste de marcas violetas avermelhadas nos dois pulsos. Eram as mesmas marcas que adornavam o rosto igualmente claro e jovial. A minguante que enfeitava todo o castelo tivera sua origem na testa dele, de onde ela era vista num azul-safira imponente. Os olhos âmbares, como ouro derretido não faziam sentido com a frieza expressa neles. Ainda assim, brilhavam. _Seria por divertimento? Ou esse brilho era algo ruim? Ele é impossível de ler. _Pensou enquanto era carregada até o centro da passarela, em frente ao palanque. Ele não desviou o olhar dela desde que ela voltara.

Ao ser colocada ali em cima, sob o olhar geral, especialmente o dele, os arrepios chegaram em sua nuca e fizeram-na tremer um pouco, mas suficientemente perceptível para ele que só ergueu um sobrancelha e nada disse. Incomodada pelo silêncio do ambiente, ainda trêmula, atreveu-se a falar.

"Eu estou aqui, como pode ver. Não vai me avaliar nem dizer nada?" O olhar dele não se alterou. Ela então tomou uma dose de coragem sabe-se lá de onde e continuou num tom mais firme. "Ah, já sei. Ninguém aqui merece uma palavra sua, não é mesmo? Como você é grandioso, poderoso, rico e tem o respeito de todos, não é necessário gastar toda a sua grandeza e educação com pessoas menos importantes que você, muito menos simples como eu." O desabafo a aliviou, mas irritou o servo sapo.

"Sua garota atrevida e imunda, eu vou mostra a você o seu lugar!" Ele dirigiu-se em direção a passarela, irado, mas um olhar cortante interrompeu seu caminho e suas futuras palavras.

Pela primeira vez naquela noite, o salão ficou em completo silêncio. A voz dele soou baixa, rouca e indescritivelmente sedutora quando ele perguntou.

"O que a faz pensar que é uma pessoa simples?"

Uma pergunta inteligente e inesperada. Ela gaguejou humilhantemente antes de responder um pouco exaltada com outra pergunta.

"Você é cego ou está provocando?" Todos arfaram com a ousadia da garota. Ninguém de grande reputação jamais havia desafiado o Sultão daquela forma. Tampouco uma escrava.

"Ainda não responde minha pergunta." Ele rebateu inabalável. Não parava de fitá-la. O cheiro de sal invadiu suas narinas e ele viu a primeira lágrima descer pela bochecha rosada.

"Não consegue ver?" A voz embargada pelo choro era o único som que disputava com vento. "Sou apenas uma escrava, sem títulos, bens, pertences, família, lar e agora, sem dignidade." Fungou. "Ainda acha que não devo ser realista ao constatar que sou simples?"

Ele virou o rosto devagar e pegou sua taça de ouro e pedras. Deu um gole razoável na bebida, repôs a taça na mesa e levantou-se. De relance, ela viu todos se curvarem respeitosamente, mas sem exagero. Não fez o mesmo. Lutou contra vontade de correr de novo dali e forçou-se a encará-lo esperando pela resposta. Ele chegou na ponta no palanque e pôs um pé na passarela.

"Viu?" Ele a fitou no fundo dos olhos deixando totalmente desconcertada. "Vocês escravos são tão miseráveis porque é nisso que acreditam." As pernas dela bambearam. "Se fossem mais confiantes e menos dignos de pena, quem sabe não fossem mais afortunados. Realismo é necessário, mas piedade própria?" Ele virou o rosto para seu povo. As lágrimas dela tornaram a correr no mesmo instante em que ele voltou o olhar para ela. "Se tentasse crescer ao invés de se revoltarem e culparem os outros por seus fracassos, Alláh olharia mais para vocês. No entanto, o mais fácil é preferível. E é este pensamento que lhes tornam tão desprezíveis e descartáveis."

As palavras finais minaram-lhe o controle dos membros e ela sentou sobre os joelhos para não desfalecer vergonhosamente. O povo vibrara, mas nenhuma das provocações adentrava sua cabeça. Aqueles olhos penetrantes, o som da voz que acariciou seu ouvido, a acidez das palavras, a humilhação. Não sabia se merecia isso. Nunca na vida desejou tanto morrer e sumir como naquele momento.

Subitamente, o príncipe voltou-se para ela e as mãos frias dos lacaios abanadores levantaram-na deixando seus rostos próximos o suficiente para que ele lhe falasse ao pé do ouvido.

"Não devia ter mexido comigo, garota." O sussurro a estremeceu. "Precisamos negociar o seu castigo por desacato o mais rápido possível, então, retome o controle de suas pernas e queira me acompanhar até a outra câmara, sim?" E saiu altivo do salão, acompanhado pelo mais fiel de seus servos. Os lacaios sacudiram a garota e arrastaram-na até a outra câmara. Na metade do caminho as pernas voltaram a funcionar.

Um pensamento triste lhe tomou a mente. _Então é assim que tudo acaba para mim. Executada no primeiro dia de servidão. De certa forma, eu gostaria de agradecer... Alláh está me salvando._

Ao chegar na câmara escolhida pelo Sultão, ele já estava sentado num trono dourado com acolchoado aveludado azul e rubis brilhantes no contorno do encosto. Á frente dele, uma cadeira coberta de véus cor-de-rosa com algumas pedrinhas penduradas.

"Sente-se, por favor." Ele apontou o assento. Ela sentou-se muda.

"Como lhe disse á pouco, e tenho esperanças de que sua reação ao meu timbre não a tenha feito esquecer-se, quero negociar um castigo apropriado para seu atrevimento no salão."

Não! Não iria se entregar. Fosse executada ali e agora, mas não jogaria fora o fiapo de dignidade que guardara para si. "Se o senhor acha prudente, faça como desejar."

"Hum." Ele curvou os lábios em um meio-sorriso um pouco torto. Ela encarou-o pesarosa, mas orgulhosa. _Esta garota não é como as outras. Interessante. _Pensou resignado e sugeriu a punição equivalente. "Você será minha serva e fará tudo aquilo que eu ordenar, estamos de acordo?"

Ela olhou para ele incrédula e antes que pensasse em dizer algo, ele a cortou sorrindo encantadoramente.

_Como ele é lindo!_ Pensou hipnotizada. _Eu não me importaria de fazer qualquer coisa para alguém assim! O que estou pensando? Ele é frio e sem coração, mas se eu quiser sobreviver mais um pouco terei de agüentá-lo. Eu consigo... eu acho._

"Não precisa preocupar-se comigo, garota. Eu não sou muito... libidinoso... não com os meus servos, pelo menos." A expressão dela suavizou e ele tirou o sorriso da cara. "Tenho uma proposta para você e quero saber se concordará comigo." Ele encostou-se e olhou-a sério.

"Trabalhará para mim como minha serva por mil e um dias e noites contados a partir de amanhã! Se cumprir bem as minhas ordens e executar com êxito suas tarefas, no fim do prazo, lhe darei a carta de alforria que consumará sua liberdade!"

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e arderam com o anteceder das lágrimas pela possibilidade de um dia ser livre de novo.

"Se negar-se, será expulsa do palácio e condenada à execução pela espada por desacato ao seu senhor. Estas são as condições. Estará disposta a me servir ao meu bel prazer por mil e um dias... e noites?" A sobrancelha ergueu-se com o entortar dos lábios.

Era sua chance! Alláh finalmente olhara para ela. Não perderia a oportunidade por nada! Ainda mais sob uma ameaça de morte daquelas. "Sim!" Respondeu convicta rebatendo o olhar interessado dele com um desafiador.

"Muito bem, então. Pode cortar o dedo para mim?" Perguntou singelo.

"Como?" Perguntou confusa.

"Preciso selar nosso acordo. Ou achou que eu deixaria por isso mesmo?" Ele mordeu de leve a ponta do dedão direito e o sangue escorreu. Esperando por ela que mostrava-se relutante em se cortar, tomou-lhe a mão quente e macia e mordeu-lhe o polegar arrancando-lhe um gemido de protesto. O cheiro do sangue irritou-lhe o estômago franzindo-lhe o cenho discretamente. _Ela não gosta de sangue, hun?_ Em seguida, o youkai encostou o polegar no dela e estava selado o acordo.

Já levantara-se cambaleante para ir embora e conhecer o aposento que por mil e um dias seria unicamente seu quando ele, com a voz sedutora, chamou-lhe atenção.

"Humana."

"Sim." Respondeu virando-se.

"Já que trabalhará para mim, poderia ao menos dizer-me o seu nome? Ou você não se acha merecedora de um?"

"Rin." Respondeu sutilmente, mas o tom de deboche esquentou-lhe as veias e ela rebateu da mesma forma. "E meu Sultão, Lorde, Príncipe e Senhor? Posse ter o privilégio de chamá-lo por algo não que não infle mais o seu ego?"

O servo pareceu possesso, mas não ousou se intrometer. O príncipe respondeu-lhe orgulhoso.

"Sim, pode, embora não surta o efeito desejado, Rin." Ele deu ênfase ao nome dela. "Chamo-me Sesshoumaru."

_Príncipe Sesshoumaru._ O nome ficou ecoando por sua mente. E com um menear suave de cabeça, ela se retirou para descansar.

"_Rin. É um belo nome, na verdade. Bela Rin... creio que me divertirei muito com você. Sorrind_o leve com o pensamento, também saiu da câmara.

~XxXxXxX~

Olá! \o #sacudindo a poeira# Eis aqui depois de muito tempo um novo trabalho meu XD Espero que gostem do contrário, não me crucifiquem, tá? XD Dêem suas opiniões, mas, por favor, mandem reviews. =D

Bjinhos,

Mini


End file.
